


The Perfect Christmas

by supercali



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Robron Secret Santa, the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: What do you do if you're Robert Sugden and your boyfriend hates Christmas?





	The Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sugden-dinglefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sugden-dinglefirst).



> For the amazing @sugden-dinglefirst over on tumblr, as part of the Robron secret santa!

Just under a year ago his life changed. He met the man of his dreams on a flight home from Paris, like something out of the latest blockbuster romcom. Nothing could spoil it. Ok, maybe one thing could.

His boyfriend hated Christmas.

It’s their first one together, it had been just after Christmas the year before when they’d met on the flight, discovering they were both from the same village and spending the whole time talking. Now they were together, freshly moved into their own flat just a few days until Christmas and he was ready to decorate, which was when he hit an Aaron shaped brick wall.

“I don’t do Christmas.” Arms folded, face set in a scowl, staring at the pile of boxes that he’d bought that morning to go alongside the ones he’d had for years and had liberated from the loft at his sister’s. It’s his no arguing face and Robert’s seen it enough times to know his mind won’t change, but this is different. “You’re not putting those up.”

“But…everyone has Christmas decorations.” He was late putting them up, the house only just how they wanted it after the move, so it was all a bit last minute.

“Don’t think they do. I’m not kidding, Robert. I don’t want them here.” With that he picks up his jacket and leaves, door slamming behind him, leaving Robert standing there shocked and confused.

It’s dark when he comes back, Robert not saying anything still not sure what’s going on. He stays on the sofa, doesn’t get up to greet him like he usually would, can still sense the tension coming off him. He sees when Aaron notices the boxes have gone. They’re only in the spare room because he’s not giving in but leaving them where they were wouldn’t do any good.

“Where did you go?”

“Nowhere, just walking around. I shouldn’t have stormed out.”

“You want to talk?” It’s like poking a sleeping bear, he knows that but they’d agreed when they moved in not to go to sleep on an argument.

“Not about this. I’m going to bed.”

He lets him go, potters about downstairs until he thinks Aaron’s asleep. He had all these plans, their first Christmas in their own house was going to be so good, and now they were barely speaking. Eventually he can’t put it off any longer and he locks up and heads upstairs. Aaron’s curled up in bed, buried in the covers. He can tell he’s awake but he doesn’t speak, just gets undressed before climbing in beside him.

“Stop staring.”

“I thought you were asleep.” He rolls on his back, propping himself up on the pillows. They’re having this out one way or another because there’s no way he’s sleeping like this.

“Nope.”

“In that case are you going to talk to me, because I know you and this is not just you being grumpy, is it?” He hears Aaron sigh in the darkness and then silence. He thinks he’s gone back to sleep despite his words.

“Why can’t you just leave it? It’s just a stupid holiday.”

“Because…well, it’s Christmas. It’s our first one together, it’s special. Just…tell me why?”

He doesn’t speak for the longest time and Robert’s astute enough not to push any more. If he does Aaron will clam up completely and they’ll get nowhere.

“I didn’t have the childhood you did, Robert, you know that. Before Mum left she tried, I know she did but all I remember is the arguing, curling up under the covers listening to them shouting. Then she just wasn’t there anymore.” He didn’t need to go any further and Robert can’t help climbing onto the bed beside him, taking his hand, just wanting to be close.

“But since then…when you came back here. I mean, your lot are known for their parties.”

“When I came here no one even wanted me. I was a pain in the arse kid who no one wanted. First Christmas I was here I ended up drinking out by the lake. Has Vic ever told you about finding a body when she fell through the ice?” He just nods because he doesn’t want Aaron to stop talking. “The next year Mum was off with Carl King and I was with Paddy, and he was great but he didn’t really want me there, not then. The next year Jackson…”

“You don’t have to…” He was beginning to regret ever bringing it up now, could see tears in the corner of Aaron’s eyes but he knew if he reached out it wouldn’t be welcome.

“I do. You wanted to know so I’ll tell you. Me and Ed, we were settled by Christmas, that first year and he went all out. There was tinsel and lights everywhere. I helped and it was fun you know? Then on Christmas morning there was a water leak, the whole place was flooded and everything was ruined.”

“That was just an accident.” Aaron just shook his head and pulled his hands away.

“The next year Ed moved out on Christmas Eve, and then last year I was fired. This stupid holiday is just cursed.” He looks over at Robert, arms folded. “You can tell me how ridiculous I’m being now.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” He pulled Aaron closer, waiting until he relaxed against him. “You’re right you know, those Christmases sucked.”

“So you get it now? Why I can’t celebrate.”

“I didn’t say that. Look, I’m not going to force you to celebrate, not if you’re really against it…I just…will you let me try and show you how much fun it can be?”

“No Robert! The whole thing is stupid…every year, something bad happens. I just told you!”

“Just give me a chance. Look, there’s what, five days left? Just let me show you. If you still don’t want to celebrate then I’ll let it go. Just give me a chance to give you the perfect Christmas.”

“Robert…”

“No, come on, there’s loads we can do.” His mind was working overtime as he tried to come up with ideas, seeing that Aaron was mildly interested despite his protests.

“Like what?”

“Like, decorating the tree, maybe the Christmas market if it’s still on, stuff like that. Just give it a chance. We’re both off work. Let me show you.” Aaron looks sceptical but Robert knows him well enough that he can see he’ll agree, even if he’ll do it as reluctantly as he can. “Just a few days. If you still hate it then next year I won’t say a word.”

“Fine! If it’ll shut you up. Don’t go getting your hopes up.”

“Hmm, we’ll see.” He can’t help smiling at the grumpy look on Aaron’s face, but it’s not the same as it was before, he’s trying his hardest not to smile. Now he knows he won’t be rebuffed if he reaches up to kiss him. “Goodnight my little grinch.”

“Shut up.”

*****

The next morning he’s up before Aaron as usual and he slips out of bed as quietly as he can, not wanting to wake him before he can put his plan into action.

By the time Aaron stumbles down the stairs everything is ready. He’s moved all the boxes back into the living room. It might be a risky strategy starting with the thing that set the argument off in the first place, but he’ll take the chance.

“What’s going on?” He’s adorably confused, still half asleep, scrubbing at his eyes with his hands and gazing around. Robert’s made breakfast and he hands him his mug of tea with a kiss.

“First step to a perfect Christmas is decorating the tree. Eat up, then we’re going to pick one. There’s a place up on Connelton Road. It won’t take long.”

“God, you were serious, weren’t you?”

“I’m not going to force you to come with me. I thought it might be fun, that’s all.” He sets his knife and fork down, heart sinking. Maybe it was a stupid idea, if Aaron was so set on not enjoying it. He just wanted to share some of the things he remembered from being a kid with him.

“This means a lot to you, doesn’t it?” He nods, the words not coming to him. “Fine. You’re hoovering up the needles though.”

“Expert now, are ya?”

“Eat your breakfast before I change my mind.”

He can’t help laughing at Aaron’s scowl as they get out of the car at the garden centre. It’s started drizzling with rain and yes it’s freezing, but the bobble hat and thick scarf is overkill in his opinion.

“So, what now?”

“Now we find the perfect tree. I’ve measured the space we’ve got and I think a six foot should be plenty. You’re not following any of this are you?”

“It’s a tree…I didn’t know there was so much involved.”

“We want it to be right though. Come on.” He grabs his hand, leading him over to the selection of trees already picking out a few that he wants to look at.  Aaron’s right, a fake tree would be easier and less mess, but he wants it all to be perfect and he remembers the real trees from his childhood and how good they looked.

Aaron doesn’t say much as he makes his selection, but he sees him watching, gaze a mix of curious and fed up. He speeds up making his choice, not wanting to spoil it because Aaron was in a mood.

“This one. Looks good, don’t you think?”

“Uh…yeah. It’s a tree Robert, with needles and branches. What else do you need?” He’s got his hands stuffed into his pockets and he’s scuffing his boots on the gravel looking thoroughly annoyed.

“It has to be the right shape and that. If you’re fed up you can wait in the car.” Maybe he shouldn’t be surprised at Aaron’s mood, but he thought he would at least try a bit harder. He must sense Robert’s frustration because when he looks back round he’s gone. Sighing he goes inside to pay for the tree and when it’s safely tucked in the car, the boot strapped down he gets in beside Aaron.

“Sorry.” He looks a little sheepish, nose still red from the cold, hair all over the place thanks to his hat, and Robert can’t help but smile. “I’ll try harder.”

“I guess this isn’t the most exciting thing to do. Decorating it will be better. We’ll start after lunch, yeah?”

*****

“We should’ve bought more lights while we were out.” He turns round from making tea to see Aaron sat on the floor cross legged, fighting one of the sets of lights that hadn’t been packed away properly. They’d got right to it, getting the tree in place with minimal complaining. “These are crap…and well…look!”

“That’s cheating. It’s not Christmas unless you’ve swore at tangled lights at least once.” He sits beside him, nudging him with his shoulder. “Is this alright?”

“Yeah. You can do these though.” He dumps the lights on his lap with a grin.

By the time the lights are untangled, ready to be put onto the tree, Slade are hanging up their stocking and he can tell Aaron’s starting to lose his patience. He’s lasted longer than he’d expected though. Much longer.

“Mum and I used to do this. Andy was never bothered, he was always helping Dad, so me and Vic would help Mum decorate the tree and then she’d make hot chocolate for us all.”

“Sounds nice.” He sounds wistful and Robert could kick himself. Aaron didn’t have any of that and here he was going on.

“Sorry, you don’t want to hear all this.” He gets up, starting to wind the lights around the branches, halting when Aaron’s hands rest on his shoulders.

“Yes I do. I want you to share your memories with me. That’s part of all this, isn’t it?”

“I suppose it is.” He steps back. “There, switch them on, make sure they’re all spaced out.”

“You’re going to be annoying about this aren’t you? I know, I know, it has to be perfect.”

It doesn’t take them long to put all the baubles on the tree, the silence broken occasionally by Robert telling Aaron a story about one of them, or a memory that had come to him.

“It looks good.” Aaron announces, putting his arm around his waist once they’ve packed the boxes away.

“It’ll look even better later when the lights are on and it’s dark. So, as bad as you thought?”

“I’m still expecting something to go wrong but not as bad as I thought. Stupid huh?”

“It’s not.” He presses a kiss to his forehead.

“So tomorrow?” He might think this a waste of time but there was still a hint of curiosity in his voice.

“You’ll see!” He laughs before kissing him again.

*****

“Robert it’s too early for this.” It’s not early at all in fact. They’ve been in bed all morning, everytime he tried to get up Aaron dragged him back to bed.

“It’s lunchtime! We want to get there before the rush. I’ve got a list so we can get everything done without wasting too much time and the market is more than just shopping.” He checked his pockets for his keys and wallet, glancing over at Aaron who looked marginally less grumpy than he had on their expedition to get the tree. “Well?”

“You didn’t mention shopping yesterday!”

“It’s not shopping, there’s loads to do. It’ll be fun.” Aaron’s face shows just how unconvinced he is. “You don’t have to come if you really don’t want to.”

“I said I’d do this, didn’t I?”

“There’s no point if you’re just going to be miserable about it. We might as well stay at home.” He unwraps his scarf, sighing.

“I can’t help how I feel Robert!”

“It’s a holiday Aaron. Don’t you think you’re being a little over the top?”

“You’re the one wanting the house to look like Santa threw up all over it.” He can’t help it, bursts out laughing at Aaron’s face.

“I’m sorry. I mean it, if you don’t want to go you don’t have to.” He says again when their laughter has died down.

“No, I said I would but…there’s one thing I hate more than Christmas, and that’s shopping. But, I’m here and I’m willing to do it, for you. So let’s go, yeah?”

The drive to Leeds is quiet and Robert’s heart sinks a little when he sees the crowds as they approach the market. He gives it an hour before Aaron’s complaining and wanting to go home.

“Right so I need something for Diane, and your Mum. Then maybe we can find stuff for the house?”

“We decorated yesterday! You want more?”

“Just if we see something. Maybe something we buy together, you know, for our first Christmas?” Aaron turns his head away but not before Robert sees the slight smile on his face.

“You’re the boss.” That gets him a smug grin before Robert loops his arm with Aaron’s, gently leading him to the first stall that catches his eye.

It’s a fair success he admits to himself as he watches Aaron sip at his mulled wine. He looks happy enough, he’s not complained anyway and the alcohol will likely help. He’s already sampled some of the beer on offer.

“Alright?” He tips his head back slightly as he approaches from making the last of his purchases, Aaron leaning against a lamp post listening to the brass band playing. “Having fun?”

“Mmm. I remember this carol from school. I sang it once, you know those concerts at Christmas. Mum was there, I think.” Robert kisses his forehead, trying to clear the frown.

“Gran would sing it to me. It’s nice.” He leans closer to him, winding an arm around his waist.

“Here, try this.” He takes the cup from him, enjoying the lightness in his eyes despite the frown that was there before. He’s happy, that’s the most important thing.

“It’s good. You about ready to go?” Aaron nods but Robert can’t help noticing his gaze landing on the brightly lit carousel as they turn towards the carpark. “You want to go on it?”

“What? No! It’s for kids.”

“Who says? Come on, I’m not going on my own.” He grabs his hand, pulling him over to the ride. Luckily the queue wasn’t too long and it wasn’t more than minutes before they were bickering over which horse they should sit on. Aaron of course managed to get the lower one, leaving Robert having to jump onto the one next to him. “If I break your Mum’s present doing this I’m making you come back tomorrow!”

“You’re only jealous.” Aaron yells back.

It’s the most fun he’s had in ages, and if the smile on Aaron’s face is anything to go by it’s been a success.

*****

“Cookies.” He announces before Aaron’s even reached the bottom of the stairs.

“I’m sorry?”

“We’re making cookies today. Mum and I always used to make them together. Then we’d put on a Christmas film and lie in front of the TV with the cookies and hot chocolate.” His head is half in the cupboards digging out the ingredients. When he turns round Aaron’s just staring at him. “What?”

“Not today.”

“What? You said you’d try.”

“Enough, alright! Just stop with the festive cheer crap.” He’s at the door before Robert can stop him. “I’m going to work.”

“But you’re off…” The door slams before he can even finish the sentence.

He doesn’t know what’s happened or what he’s done, but he knows better than to follow. Aaron always needs time to calm down before he’ll talk. He spends the time making a batch of cookies, the memories of his Mum flooding back, and he wants nothing more than to share them with Aaron. When they’re done he leaves them cooling before going in search of his boyfriend.

He finds him at the scrapyard slumped on the steps staring into space.

“Budge up.” He sits next to him when Aaron makes space. “What did I do? I thought you enjoyed yesterday?”

“I did.”

“So what happened?”

“I had a nightmare, last night, and it just set me on edge.” He rests forward, elbows on his knees, looking anywhere but at Robert.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Or wake me up?”

“I can’t run to you every time I have a nightmare, like a little kid.” He sounds so annoyed with himself that Robert’s heart breaks a little.

“Why not? That’s what I’m here for.” He wraps an arm around him, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. “I want you to wake me up, ok?”

“Sorry…about today. I just…couldn’t.”

“It doesn’t matter. I, er, made some cookies anyway…you want to go home and crash in front of a film? You can pick.” Aaron nods. “Come on then.”

“With hot chocolate?” Robert just nods, a small smile on his face.

“With hot chocolate.”

Half an hour later he’s making them hot chocolate and plating up the cookies while Aaron searches for a film that they can both agree on.

“I’m sorry I’m being such an idiot about this.” Aaron murmurs, taking a sip of his hot chocolate as Robert hands it to him, settling into the sofa a bit further. “You’re doing all this for me, and I’m being an arse about it.”

“Shall I tell you something? I hate bonfire night. Can’t stand it. Didn’t you think it was odd that I had a meeting instead of going to the village display?”

“Not really…you have meetings all the time!” He shifts on the sofa so he’s facing him properly.

“Not at night.” He used to, before he met Aaron, the wining and dining all fun and games but now all he wanted was to be home with Aaron of an evening.

“Yeah but, it’s to be expected isn’t it…a bonfire, after everything.”

“It’s not that…I mean it is, but it’s not the fire itself. It’s the fireworks. The whine of them, and the noise, it’s like I’m back there, the crackle of the fire, the barn collapsing.” He feels Aaron’s hand on the back of his neck, fingers running through his hair. He knows all of it, what went on, a late night spilling of secrets.

“That’s still…it’s a proper reason, it’s not stupid like my hating Christmas.”

“Nobody said feelings had to be rational. You have your reasons, and none of this is me saying they’re not real, or you should feel stupid…it’s more that I want to show you how good Christmas can be, because you deserve it. You deserve a perfect Christmas.”

“You have done. It was just too much today. This though…this is nice.”

“I do make the best hot chocolate and cookies.”

“Does your ego ever stop?” He laughs and Robert smiles to himself, as he gets the desired response.

“Why would it? Come on, what did you pick?” He nods towards the TV.

“You’ll see.” Robert can’t make out the look on his face but he’s smiling so he settles back beside him, only turning to look at him when he sees what film he’s chosen. “What? You said you liked it.”

“You remembered? That was…I was watching it on the plane!” It was tradition that he watched A Muppet’s Christmas Carol, one started with his Mum and every year he would make time. Last year though he’d been working over Christmas and hadn’t got round to it, so he’d used the flight to do it, which was when Aaron had started talking to him.

“I remembered, because I thought to myself, why was he watching a kids film. Then when you told me about your Mum I wasn’t going to forget.”

“But…you don’t want to watch this. Put something else on.” He tries to grab the remote but Aaron’s having none of it.

“Yes I do.” He reaches behind him to grab the blanket that lay on the back of the sofa, spreading it over the two of them without spilling any of his drink. “Comfy?”

“Love you.” He says as he nods.

“Shush. Watch the film.”

They don’t speak during the film and Robert had expected Aaron to have his phone out after a few minutes but he didn’t. All he felt was Aaron’s arm tightening round him when he wiped away a tear at the memories of his Mum that it always brought back. He’d always done this alone after his Mum died, not wanting to let anyone in, but being here with Aaron felt right.

*****

“So what’s today?”

“Um, Christmas Eve.” Robert rolled over, sure it was too early for riddles.

“Idiot! I mean, what’s next in your big plan?”

“Oh! I hadn’t…I didn’t think you’d want to.” After the day before he’d decided enough was enough. He knew Aaron had enjoyed the film but it had been a long while since he’d had a nightmare and he couldn’t bear if his pushing Aaron to enjoy Christmas had caused them to come back.

“Well…I don’t know…you might be onto something with this. Let’s say I’m more open to the idea than I was before.”

“I don’t need to bother with any more plans then?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m ready to start decking the halls just yet. So, what’s next?”

“I’m not getting any more sleep am I?” He rolled onto his back and sat up, rapidly trying to think of an idea. He truly hadn’t got this far in his plans and now he was at a loss. There was only one thing he could think of.

“Nope. I’ll cook you breakfast, how about that? Then you can tell me your plan. You do have one, right?” Robert laughed because he was acting exactly like…well…a kid at Christmas.

“Yes, Aaron, I have a plan.” Well, he did, it just needed refining, that was all.

*****

“Where are you going?” He turns round from washing the lunch dishes later in the day, wiping his hands on the towel

“Just out. Last minute shopping.”

“On Christmas Eve?” He almost shudders at the thought of it.

“I won’t be long, just a couple of things I need to get.” Aaron tells him, pulling on his coat. “You said we weren’t doing anything until tonight.”

“We’re not. Meet me at the pub then, half five. I thought we’d eat first.”

“And you’re not going to tell me what it is we’re doing?”

“You going to tell me what you’re buying?” Aaron shakes his head laughing. “Then no, I’m not telling you what we’re doing. I’ll see you later.”

*****

As he walks into the pub just after five, it’s busy, everyone seeming to have the same idea as him. He orders two pints from Charity before spying Harriet in the corner.

“Can I?” He gestures to the free chair.

“Oh, yes of course. What can I do for you? Will we be seeing you in church this evening?”

“About that…Could I maybe make a request? A favour if you like.” She nods as he sits down, outlining what he wants. He’s just getting up when Aaron walks in, bags in hand. “Thanks Harriet.”

“Going to tell me what you’re up to yet?” Aaron asks him, in between gulps of his pint as they sit at the bar, all the tables taken. Aaron’s been quiet while they’ve eaten but now he’s full of curiosity.

“Going to tell me what you bought?”

“No.”

“Then, no. Patience my little grinch.”

“Will you stop calling me that!”

*****

“The church? That’s your plan?” He’s stood in the middle of the aisle, just glaring at Robert, hands on hips.

“It’s the carol service. I thought it’d be nice.” The church looks beautiful, lit solely by candles, the Christmas garlands beneath the windows making it cosy. It seems like the whole village is in and they slip into seats near the back, Aaron not letting go of his hand. “Alright?”

“I’m not singing.” He sounds like a sulky teenager.

“Of course not.” And he doesn’t, stands there, hand still in Robert’s but doesn’t sing at all.

It’s right at the end that he finally looks at Robert, recognising the opening bars of the music, and he looks down at the sheet they’d been handed, frown crossing his face, and then back up at Robert when he can’t find it listed.

“You did this?”

“Harriet was happy enough to indulge me.”

“Oh my God you bribed the vicar didn’t you?” He’s smiling again though and Robert lets his hand go to wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him close as the carol continues.

 _The cattle are lowing_  
The poor baby wakes  
But little Lord Jesus  
No crying he makes  
I love thee Lord Jesus  
Look down from the sky  
And stay by my cradle  
‘Til morning is nigh

*****

He wakes up on Christmas morning with Aaron wrapped round him like a bloody octopus. He’d known going back to the pub after the service had been a bad idea. It was Pete’s fault really, deciding that Christmas Eve meant shots of what he’s pretty sure was paint stripper in disguise. His head was beating a tattoo and thanks to Aaron he was boiling hot, trapped under the duvet as he was, Aaron’s arms securely wrapped around him.

He’s still not entirely sure what they’re doing for the day. Chas had tried the night before, asking Aaron their plans and would he be putting in an appearance up at Wishing Well. It wasn’t the first time she’d asked, but it was the first since Robert’s grand plan to show him how Christmas should be.

Aaron, a few shots in had just shrugged in that way of his, that could mean yes, or equally get lost. He knew they wouldn’t get away with avoiding Vic and Diane but they wouldn’t be expected to stop, not like the Dingles. Their gatherings were like an exercise in endurance, Robert knew from experience. Then again, a close family wasn’t anything to be sniffed at. He’d nipped to Tesco a few days ago to get them an alternative Christmas lunch just in case Aaron really put his foot down, so they wouldn’t go hungry.

He must fall back to sleep because when he opens his eyes again he’s free to move and he can feel someone watching him. “What time’s it?”

“Christmas time.” No, that’s just unfair. He sounds far too perky considering the night before and he prises his eyes open to see him, fully dressed, blue eyes bright.

“Thought you didn’t like Christmas?” That’s not entirely true anymore, he knows that, but he can’t help teasing him.

“I like you though, don’t I? Come on. Your sister has already been on the phone, wondering where you are.” That makes him look at the clock and he groans seeing it’s only just gone nine.

“She’s an overgrown child I swear. Hey, wait a minute, haven’t you forgotten something?” Aaron shook his head. “I don’t get a present?”

“Maybe if you’re a good boy there’ll be something under the tree for you later.”

“That’s…well fine, but you’re not getting yours either!” Aaron just laughs and gets off the bed, telling him once more to shower. “I suppose a bacon sandwich is out of the question?”

“Depends how fast you can shower. I told her we’d be twenty minutes.” With that he’s gone and Robert feels like he’s woken up in an alternate universe. Aaron was never this happy in the morning.

He feels slightly more human after a shower and breakfast and then they’re out of the house on the way to Vic’s. Aaron’s still acting weird but every time he asks he just gets shushed.

“Have you decided if we’re going to Zak and Lisa’s yet? Because if we’re not I should get back and sort lunch.” He asks a while later, after Vic’s forced mince pies on them and he’s made all the right noises over the jumper she’d given him.

“We might as well, Mum’ll only bend my ear if we don’t. Just for lunch though.”

“Are you sure?” He’s still acting strange but the look in his eye tells Robert he’s up to something. “Alright then, we better go.”

He says his goodbyes to Vic, an extra tight hug before he lets her go, and then they’re on their way.

“Ok, what’s going on? It wasn’t a week ago I wouldn’t have been able to drag you up here and now you’re almost eager. I’m not  _that_ persuasive.” They’ve had fun the last few days but the mood change is just too much. “Were you winding me up? Are you really some kind of Christmas loving lunatic?”

“I’m not, I swear. I suppose it was never hatred of Christmas, it was more…fear of letting myself enjoy it. The last few days, just spending time with you and seeing how much fun you have…and nothing bad has happened, has it?”

“I’ve not spent lunch with Cain yet so don’t count your chickens.” That gets him a shove and he laughs. “So, Christmas is alright then, is it?”

“It’s growing on me. Bit like you. Besides the one thing I do like about Christmas is Lisa’s Christmas pudding.”

“Ugh! All Christmas pudding is rank.” He can’t help scrunching his nose up in disgust.

“Whoa, have I found something about this holiday that you don’t like.”

“Shut up.” He could hear the noise as they approached Wishing Well, and he didn’t know about Aaron, he wasn’t entirely sure he could face Christmas with the Dingles.

*****

In the end it wasn’t too bad, although Cain still glared at him every few minutes. Everyone else had been fine and Aaron had been smiling all afternoon, all memories of previous years hopefully banished. As a bonus he’d avoided the Christmas pudding too. Less so the snowballs that he kept being given.

“Right, I’ve been patient all day…where’s my present?” He asks when they’re finally alone.

“Did nobody ever teach you patience?”

“Patience is spending the afternoon with your uncle looking like he wanted to kill me. Come on.” He pulls him closer, making him laugh and he’ll never tire of that sound.

“First things first…where’s mine?” Robert sighed and grabbed the pile from under the tree. He hadn’t gone too mad, it was just stuff that Aaron would like rather than anything overly extravagant.

In the past he’s always been more interested in what he’s been given and he still was, but watching Aaron open his gifts was something else. Maybe it was the fact that he knew that in previous years he’d not had much, he didn’t know, but the way his eyes lit up over a personalised race day made him smile wider than he had all day.

“I er, one of my clients knows the boss of a rally team. He owed me a favour. No one else gets to do all this. Is it…it’s alright, yeah?” Aaron’s just staring at the envelope with all the details, not saying anything. “Aaron?”

“It’s brilliant.” He leans over to kiss him, the presents forgotten and he thinks he could spend the rest of the day right here. Eventually though Aaron has other ideas, carefully piling his things to one side before crouching beside the tree, reaching right round the back where Robert wouldn’t have seen them. He hands him an envelope, similar to the one he had just opened, and bites his lip.

“We didn’t have the same idea did we?” Aaron looks nervous he realises. “It’s alright…if we did…”

“Just open it.”

“Plane tickets?” Then he saw the date. Exactly a year since they met. Then he saw their destination and he stared at Aaron again.

“Had to be Paris, didn’t it?” All he could do was nod, couldn’t quite believe he’d done this. “I wanted to get you something that would…meeting you on that plane last year, well you know all that happened. You changed my life. You’re amazing, and I don’t tell you that enough.”

“You don’t have to tell me. I know. You changed mine too.” He can’t help kissing him again and the next thing he knows Aaron’s dragging him up the stairs, Christmas presents forgotten.

“So…” He asks later, Aaron once more wrapped round him. “I take it this means you’re fully converted to liking Christmas.”

“I guess I am. It’s not quite the perfect Christmas you promised though.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I didn’t have chance to give you your other present yet.” He turns to pick something up from his side of the bed, keeping it hidden behind the bed. “You know my favourite carol, but I’ve always liked another one too.”

“Ok?” He was completely confused now.

“You know the twelve days of Christmas, right?” He nods. “Well we started this plan of yours five days ago, so that makes it the fifth day of Christmas…and you’re really not getting where I’m going with this are you?”

“Aaron, you just had your way with me, I’m barely forming words let alone solving riddles.”

“Ok, ok, well it’s not gold like the song but…” He’s holding out a box, a small square box. “Will you marry me?”

“You…what?”

“Not saying it again.” The smile is faltering with every second it takes Robert to form an answer. “If you don’t want to…”

“I do! Of course I do. I’m just…” He reaches out for the box. “Of course I’ll marry you!”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t look so surprised. Are you going to put it on me then?” He can’t take his eyes of him as Aaron slides the ring onto his finger.

“Fits too, how about that. Perfect.”

“Yeah.” His voice falters a little and when Robert looks up there are tears in his eyes. “It’s perfect.”

It might be his imagination later as he’s drifting off to sleep, but he’s sure he can hear Aaron humming the Twelve days of Christmas.


End file.
